


you taste like wedding vows

by doxian



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics (SASO) 2016 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo kisses Bokuto, he hears bells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you taste like wedding vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImWithEnjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/gifts).



> written for [the following SASO 2016 bonus round 4 prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6489208#cmt6489208):
> 
> "When you kiss me, you taste like wedding vows and I swallow the rest of our lives."
> 
> \- Lydia Flores, _Journal_

When Kuroo kisses Bokuto, he hears bells.

"You've gone to too many concerts recently," Kenma says, not looking up from their phone.

" _No_ , that's not it," Kuroo whines, hugging Kenma around their bent knees, not caring that he's being ignored.

Kuroo has a problem: he and Bokuto have a _thing_ , right, a thing where they hang out and play volleyball and have a good time, and sometimes that hanging out happens to involve kissing and putting hands in places you normally wouldn't with a Close Platonic Friend. 

Kenma sighs a sigh that speaks to the kind of suffering only the best friends of inappropriate oversharers will ever understand.

"So you wouldn't stop texting me all about Bokuto's lips and Bokuto's abs and Bokuto's junk - " an anguished groan from Kenma's lap, _don't remind me!_ \- "because you hated every moment of it?"

"I wasn't finished," Kuroo protests: 

The problem is that Kuroo has a comprehensive mental repository of perfectly mundane details about Bokuto - details like how his eyes crinkle when he laughs and how dumb his gelled up hair looks once it's become matted with sweat at the end of the day and how he always seems to know when Kuroo is sad or upset, no matter how much Kuroo tries to hide it. 

The problem is that when Kuroo imagines his future, he envisions Bokuto being present in every aspect of it - eating cereal straight out of the box at breakfast in their shared apartment, hair unkempt from sleep and wearing one of those graphic T-shirts he thinks is inspirational but really is mostly just funny. Facing him at the other side of the net with that look in his eyes that means he's going to give Kuroo the best, most challenging game he's ever going to play. Gazing at Kuroo with a soft, happy look in his eyes as Kuroo slides a wedding ring onto his finger--

Kuroo shoves his face into the couch and screams.

"How is any of that bad," Kenma says, fingers tapping away. "Drama queen." 

" _Fuck_ , Kenma, I want to move into a nice home with him and-- and adopt a pet," Kuroo says. "When he said 'friends with benefits,' I don't think those were the kinds of benefits he had in mind."

Kenma hums thoughtfully.

"You're right. Living with you wouldn't be a benefit. You're messy and you can't cook." 

" _I can too!_ " Kuroo doesn't let the insult slide, grabbing Kenma and messing up their hair. 

"Just talk to him and say you want to be more than fuckbuddies," Kenma says, squirming out of Kuroo's grasp. They retrieve their phone. The screen shows that they just achieved a new personal best. "You're lucky I beat my level before you did that."

So Kuroo decides to talk to Bokuto.

It's easier said than done. Bokuto likes him, no doubt, but Kuroo doesn't know whether Bokuto likes him like _that_. In a holding-hands kind of way. In a long-stemmed red roses kind of way. In any case, if Kuroo is going to confess, he's going to have to give it due thought and do a proper job of it.

Another bullet point on Kuroo's list of things he loves about Bokuto is his unerring talent for spontaneity. 

They're curled up on the couch at Bokuto's house, having just finished watching a movie. Bokuto's parents aren't home, so Kuroo is leaning his head on Bokuto's shoulder. He makes some vague complaint about being sleepy and, just like that, Bokuto has scooped him up in his arms and is carrying him bridal-style to his bedroom. 

"Whoa," Kuroo says, impressed. 

" _My darling_ ," Bokuto says in an exaggerated, ridiculous accent that's probably supposed to make him sound more like the Casanova that he's trying to be. 

"Ooh, Bokuto, you're so good to me." Kuroo flutters his hand, pretending to swoon in Bokuto's arms. 

"Only the best for my best dude." Bokuto sloppily kisses Kuroo's cheek, almost missing and getting Kuroo in the eyeball. He kicks open the door to his bedroom with one foot, just as theatrically as he'd swept Kuroo up off the couch. 

Kuroo gasps, keeping the performance going. "Am I really?"

Bokuto's futon isn't rolled out, so he has to plonk Kuroo's ass down on the floor instead, but that doesn't seem to dampen his enthusiasm. 

"Yeah, of course!" He flops down next to Kuroo. "I love you, man, you know that."

Kuroo, still chuckling from the impromptu princess carry, suddenly finds himself overwhelmed with emotion. 

"Kuroo?" Bokuto knee-walks across the short distance between them. "You okay?"

Bokuto's being flippant, Kuroo knows that, but he can't help himself-- 

"I love you, too." 

Bokuto grins at him, but then he’s getting up and asking Kuroo to help him unroll the futons and Kuroo can feel the opportunity slipping through his fingers. He grabs the bottom of Bokuto’s shirt.

“ _No_ , I mean, I love you, but I also... _love_ you."

Bokuto looks at him, eyes all wide with surprise, and Kuroo can already picture recounting this to Kenma later - " _I thought you were just going to ask if you could date him, not tell him that you're in love with him_ " - and then Bokuto is surging towards him and oh god Bokuto is bowling him over.

"Kuroo, holy shit," Bokuto says. "Say it again."

Kuroo, feeling oddly put on the spot this second time, nervously says it again. 

"Oh my god," Bokuto breathes, awed, and hugs Kuroo so hard with his stupid, sexy arms that Kuroo almost can't breathe. 

"Uh, so does this mean that you--"

"I didn't think about it til now but hearing you say it makes me so happy, Kuroo, _I like you so much_." 

It's not quite saying it back, but Bokuto kisses him and Kuroo thinks of wedding bells, again, pictures days upon days of this - just this - as Bokuto meets their mouths over and over, kissing the breath out of him. Kuroo's back hits the floor and he almost can't move for being pinned by the weight of Bokuto's body, the enthusiasm of his embrace. He loses himself in Bokuto's kisses, thinks he might even be tearing up, and this is good, Bokuto wants him, Bokuto likes him, and it's so good. 

Kuroo doesn't say anything about how he pictures Bokuto waiting at the altar in a tux, or walking down the aisle wearing something white and lacy and beautiful, but there's time - what feels like endless amounts of time - and maybe someday Kuroo will tell him.


End file.
